


Till Death Do Us Part

by stvnbcky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War (Movie), Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Will and Elizabeth in PotC, M/M, Marriage, Steve and Bucky get married by Thor in Wakanda, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvnbcky/pseuds/stvnbcky
Summary: Spotting a gap in the horde of enemies, he took his chance and grabbed Bucky’s arm, gasping out before they could be attacked in this moment of vulnerability “Marry me?”.





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with a headcanon of Steve and Bucky getting married by Thor during the battle in Wakanda a la PotC and had to turn it into a fic. This is the result!

It felt surreal to Steve that hours ago he was holed up in the middle of nowhere with Natasha and Sam, considered an outlaw by the country he had once taken pride in serving. Now he was fighting a swarm of monsters set on him by yet another otherworldly villain with a strange name who wanted to wipe out half the universe. This felt different to all the other times the Avengers had come together to save the day. Tony was missing, for one, and although they had some extra help, Steve couldn’t shake the unexplainable ominous feeling that things were about to go terribly wrong.

He cast his eyes to Bucky who was taking down more of Thanos’ beasts mere feet away, his tactics a direct opposite to his own. Steve was quick and dirty, he punched first and asked questions later whilst Bucky fought like he was dancing, with calculation and terrifying precision. They had finally gotten their shit together after decades and have been going steady for little over a year. 

It happened one summer evening when Bucky kissed him for the first time under the Wakandan sun. Steve had stared at him, jaw slack with shock as Bucky tipped his face towards the sky serenely, as if what had just happened was normal. Steve blinked once, twice, and then inched his grass stained fingers so that they intertwined with Bucky’s. And that was that. Eighty years of mutual pining, pain and loss culminated in one simple moment. Steve wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

Returning his mind to the battle, Steve noted they were becoming overwhelmed and Thanos hadn’t even made an appearance yet. This was it. This could be the end. He was reminded of the day Bucky fell from the train into the rocky abyss below. All he had to do was hold him and he failed. Steve never wanted to feel that same helplessness ever again, he didn’t know if he could survive it. He remembered being filled with regret of what could’ve been as he drank alcohol that wouldn’t get him drunk. One or both of them could die today and Bucky was right there. What was there to lose?

Mind made up, Steve yelled “Bucky” as he stabbed an outrider clean through the heart using his Wakandan shields. They didn’t quite feel the same as the familiarity of his own shield but beggars can’t be choosers. 

“Bucky!” he called again with more urgency. Spotting a gap in the horde of enemies, he took his chance and grabbed Bucky’s arm, gasping out before they could be attacked in this moment of vulnerability “Marry me?”.

Bucky’s eyes widened for a split second before he noticed an outrider coming up behind Steve, grabbing his shoulder and pushing him down with one arm and shooting the creature with his other. 

“I don’t think now’s the best time” he said pointedly.

At this moment another outrider lunged at them and they took it down in unison, Bucky grabbing the beast by its throat with his metal arm and forcing it to the ground as Steve drove his claw-like shields into its head. He grimaced as he extracted the shields, wiping the extra-terrestrial bodily fluid on his mangled suit. 

“Now may be the only time” he answered before punching one of the monsters in the throat and tossing it. He then grabbed the back of Bucky’s neck and tipped their foreheads together. “I love you” he breathed, needing Bucky to know this as the world was collapsing around them. He pulled away, looked deeply into Bucky’s eyes and said seriously “I’ve made my choice. What’s yours?” with the most surety he’s ever felt in his life. 

Bucky looked around for a moment, observing the struggling battle surrounding them before looking back to Steve. His expression hardened as he said loudly and clearly “Thor”, he then turned towards the Asguardian who was taking out a group of outriders of his own, the air around him crackling with energy. “Marry us”.

Thor was quite literally surrounded but he seemed to be managing, being a god and all. He and Bucky had struck up an unlikely friendship during his sporadic visits to Earth over the last two years. Thor had been elated to meet him after ‘hearing so much about him’ which caused Steve’s ears to tint red. Oddly enough, they bonded over their hair of all things when Thor complimented him one day. They offered each other beard care tips and unashamedly braided each other’s hair despite the relentless teasing from Sam. To everyone’s surprise, Natasha joined in and even taught them both how to wear space buns.

“I'm a little busy at the moment” Thor roared back to Bucky as he took out three outriders with a bolt of lightning. 

“Thor” Bucky repeated firmly, knowing it was now or never. “Now”.

“Fine, then” Thor muttered to himself before clearing his throat. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...” he bellowed as he took a monster’s head clean off with a swing of stormbreaker. “To witness the union of Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes in holy matrimony”.

A group of outriders had started to circle around Steve and Bucky during their exchange, closing in on them both. They stood with their backs turned, fighting in synchronisation like they’ve known how to for decades, a task that felt as familiar as breathing.

“Bucky Barnes” Steve called over his shoulder as he wrestled an outrider who had lunged at him. “Do you take me to be your husband?”

“I do” Bucky replied instantaneously, unthinkingly as he took down outriders with marksmanship that would give Hawkeye a run for his money. He’d promised himself to Steve a long time ago, this was just making it official. 

Steve flashed a radiant smile at Bucky before kicking a monster squarely in the chest, “Great” he replied.

“Steve Rogers, do you take me...” Bucky said as an outrider jumped onto his back “...to be your husband...” he reached behind himself and grabbed the beast by the throat “...in sickness and in health...” he tossed it like a rag doll “...with health being the less likely?” he then quipped as another monster leaped towards him and gained purchase of his metal arm. 

Steve kicked the creature off of Bucky and said confidently “I do.”

“As Thor, king of Asguard and god of thunder, I now pronounce you...” Thor boomed as he took down beasts from all directions, making it look all too easy. 

“You may kiss...”.

Before Steve could get his hands on Bucky and seal the deal, more enemies pounced into their path. Bucky rolled his eyes and despite the fact that everything was going to shit, Steve laughed, and they got to work in taking the carnal creatures down.

As the last outrider in their vicinity dropped to the floor after having its windpipe crushed, Thor roared once again “You may kiss...”. 

Smiling, Steve stepped towards Bucky and was just about to finally sweep him off his feet when another group of outriders made a beeline for them both. Steve sighed impatiently before squaring up for another fight and Bucky matched this with an exasperated huff of his own.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the monsters before they could leap into action. Steve and Bucky looked to Thor dubiously who yelled “Just kiss” with a tone of impatience that was secretly one of endearment. 

Steve chuckled as he finally grabbed Bucky by the waist and dipped him the way Bucky would dip him when he was 5’4” and 95 pounds of skin and bone. Despite the chaos of the battle, Bucky looked stunning as ever. His sun kissed skin glowed and he was wearing the smile that belonged to Steve which always managed to take his breath away even after eighty years. He found himself tucking loose strands of Bucky’s hair behind his ear, marvelling at how lucky he had been to fall in love with the man in his arms.

“You heard the god, kiss me already Rogers” Bucky whispered playfully and without further ado, Steve kissed the smirk right off his face. Their mouths tasted metallic like blood and sweat, the world was falling apart around them and their teeth knocked together with the force of it. It was perfect. 

Several moments passed as they kissed, taking this moment greedily before it passed them by. Unfortunately nothing could drown out the cries of battle and with reluctance Steve pulled away knowing they had a war to win.

He rested their foreheads together before saying roughly, voice thick with emotion “We’ll get through this Buck, just like we always do”. A beat passed as Steve brushed his thumb over Bucky’s cheek, savouring every second of this precious moment “I’m with you till the end of the line” he continued, meaning it with every fibre of his being. 

“That’s my line” Bucky quipped with a sober smile as the reality of the situation began to kick in. “Me too. I love you Stevie, so much” he swallowed thickly before continuing “Don’t you dare fucking die on me or I swear to god”.

“As long as you don’t die on me first” Steve retorted as they broke apart and collected themselves. His expression softened as Bucky turned away. “I love you too” he called.

Bucky turned back with a smile “I know” he replied before grabbing his rifle and just like that, as if nothing significant had just taken place, the battle recommenced. 

*

Not even half an hour later Steve Rogers lay a hand over his husband’s ashes with trembling fingers and ringing ears. When he was finally alone in the forest, suffocated by the deafening silence surrounding him, he let out a dry sob.

*

5 years later

 

“Five”

Bucky turned away from the quantum time machine that if you had told him about in 1943, he would’ve laughed and called you crazy but he liked the way you think. Bucky could already feel tears pricking in his eyes and bile rising in his throat, knowing that when Bruce finished the countdown Steve wouldn’t be on that platform.

“Four”

It was wishful thinking, Bucky mused, that they would end up with each other after decades of suffering and loss. They were like two parallels, they ran tantalisingly close to each other, close enough to touch, but they will never quite meet.

“Three”

Steve would be happy with Carter, Bucky rationalised to himself if only to not lose his mind in grief over a man who wasn’t yet dead. Steve’s happiness had always been the driving motivation of his life, despite the pain that was to come, he was truly relieved that Steve had gotten his happy ending. He just wished he could’ve seen it through with him.

“Two”

He wasn’t sure if Steve would come back aged and well worn, a former shell of the man he once knew or whether he wouldn’t come back at all. He wasn’t sure which would be worse.

“One”

Bucky’s heart clenched as Bruce finished the countdown, expecting his confusion and panic at Steve’s whereabouts any second. He imagined Sam’s cries of distress as he pressed Bruce to get Steve home and Bruce shaking his head mutely, confirming Bucky’s suspicions that Steve was never coming back.

When none of this came, Bucky frowned and before he could turn to investigate, he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder that caused him to let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Hey Buck” Steve greeted warmly, snaking his arms around Bucky’s waist. “I missed you whilst I was gone” Steve whispered in his ear, causing Bucky to shiver in delight, revelling in Steve’s unexpected company. Steve frowned, noticing Bucky felt unusually tense and released his hold, stepping to face him. “Are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

Bucky suddenly felt sheepish as he realised his fear had been completely irrational and built wholly on doubts of his own self worth. He considered not telling Steve, allowing the moment to pass them by and choosing instead to bask in his presence. But Bucky hated lying to Steve and he knew he’d only worry so he reluctantly chose to be candid.

“I was kinda worried you weren’t gonna come back” he admitted to his shoe, suddenly very interested in the ground.

Steve looked at Bucky dubiously, genuinely shocked by this remark. “Why wouldn’t I come back Buck? It was just a simple milk run, I’m fine” he said reassuringly. When he noticed this didn’t placate Bucky, who was still looking firmly away from his face, clarity hit him. “You thought I wasn’t gonna come back...on purpose? By choice?” he said, phrasing it as a question and hoping he was wrong.

Bucky nodded and finally met Steve’s eyes. “I kinda thought...well I guess I thought you might’ve...” Bucky took a deep breath before continuing “...met up with Peggy and started a life with her. I know you really liked her and well now that you can time travel back you could get that dance you always wanted” Bucky realised as he spoke that it sounded even worse out loud than it did in his head and Steve’s horrified face had slightly drained of colour. “Look I’m just rambling now, forget I said anything” Bucky huffed, embarrassed and not in the mood for a confrontation.

He began to leave before Steve caught his arm and peered into his face seriously “Buck I would never do that” he said shakily. “Yes I cared for Peggy, deeply, but she wasn’t you. I haven’t been in love with her since I was sixteen years old and besides she lived a good long life without me and I have no place interfering with that even if I wanted to” Steve sighed “Bucky, I-“ he paused for a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing with a determined resolution “I’d move mountains for you, hell I stopped a helicopter with my bare hands because I wasn’t gonna let you get away from me. You’re it for me. Always have been, always will be. Till the end of the line, remember?”

Something warm bloomed in Bucky’s chest that spread throughout his body, reaching his toes at Steve’s words. He knew Steve always loved him, cared for him, of course he did. But after everything they’d been through together, after everything Bucky had done...he sometimes wondered if Steve would still choose him. And now he had his answer. 

Feeling a mixture of overwhelming guilt and relief, Bucky began to apologise but Steve cut him off. 

“Hey, I get it. We all get doubts” Steve said sincerely. There were many times during those two years with Sam when he was looking for Bucky where he had thought Bucky hated him. Hated him for letting him fall, hated him for never being there to save him from Hydra’s clutches, hated him for everything.

“Anyway” Steve then said with a wide grin, hoping to lighten the mood. “Why would I leave my gorgeous husband when I owe him a honeymoon?” he said playfully.

Bucky laughed with a twinkle in his eye, the tension he had felt from the moment Steve stepped onto that platform finally evaporating. “Of course, how could I be so foolish?” he replied with a cheeky smile.

“Speaking of, I did actually make a little pit stop on the way back” Steve then remarked with a glint in his eye. He pulled a small black pouch from his pocket and placed it in Bucky’s hand. Bucky looked at him curiously and Steve looked almost shy as he said “Open it”.

Bucky tipped the contents of the bag into his palm, revealing them to be two elegant golden rings each set with a small diamond in the middle. Bucky traced the rings delicately with his thumb, a soft smile playing at his lips. “Read the inscription” Steve said quietly. Bucky took one of the rings in between his flesh index and thumb and read the engraving carved in small print along the inside of the ring reading ‘till the end of the line’. 

“That’s pretty cheesy Steve, even for you” Bucky quipped but there were tears in his eyes as he spoke and Steve got the message loud and clear. 

“How about we see if they fit?” Steve asked softly, he took both the rings and then faltered “I know it’s not tradition but is the right hand okay?” he asked, conscious of Bucky’s metal arm. Bucky nodded speechlessly as tears began to spill over. Steve smiled sweetly, taking Bucky’s flesh hand in his gingerly before placing one of the rings on his third finger. He then placed the other ring in Bucky’s palm, who shakily took Steve’s left hand and slid the ring on. 

They both stood there for a moment, staring at their clasped hands. “We made it” Steve said softly, brushing his thumb in circles over Bucky’s.

“We did” Bucky agreed, a sense of calm washing over him. 

“Now how about we share the good news? Sam has been staring, I kinda forgot he didn’t get the engagement memo. You know, with the world ending and all” Steve laughed.

Bucky grinned, “Lead the way Rogers” he said before taking Steve’s hand, finally feeling at peace for the first time in decades.

~ Fin ~


End file.
